1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating image files, and to an apparatus and method for reproducing image files.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital still camera, an image file storing image data representing the image of a subject is generated by sensing the image of the subject, and the image file is recorded on a memory card. Image data that is placed in an image file can have a very wide variety of formats. However, if image data placed in an image file is data that represents a still picture, it can be of only one type having a certain specific format. For example, if either a compression mode or a non-compression mode is designated and the designated mode is the compression mode, a JPEG file is formed and recorded on the memory card. If the designated mode is the non-compression mode, then a TIFF file is formed and recorded on the memory card (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-352515).
Further, in order to so arrange it that image data that has been recorded in different color spaces can be reproduced, there is a technique that records image data representing one image in one color space as well as data indicating the difference between this image data and image data in the other color space different from the first-mentioned color space (see the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,311B1).
In order to obtain the difference, however, a requirement is agreement between the basic specifications of the images, such as the numbers of pixels constituting the images in the different color spaces. An image for which the number of pixels differs cannot be obtained.
Further, since the format of image data corresponds to each particular image file, a new image file is generated in a case where image data having a different format is recorded on the memory card. Thus, the number of image files also increases in conformity with the types of format.